


Dreams

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 028 -Children<br/>Warnings: Marauder era/First War<br/>Summary: Remus wants something that he can't have, that Sirius will never understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

“Awh.”  
  
Remus ignored the fact that Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
“This is your godson,” he said with emphasis. “The little boy you've sworn to take on if anything goes wrong.”  
“I've sworn to teach him about sex, and alcohol, and fags,” Sirius said roughly.  
“Gay or cigarette?”  
“Both, if he wants.” A boyish grin twisted Sirius' lips.  
  
With a tug of regret, Remus set Harry down on his back in his cot and straightened up, resting his hands on the side.  
  
“You look disgusting,” Sirius informed him, finally abandoning the dragon mobile he'd been playing with, sending the animals flying round and round in circles. “You've got that typical-gay-lusting-after-children look on your mush.”  
“What of it?” Remus looked at him. “I wouldn't mind children. I like them.”  
“And you're gay.”  
“A man can't dream?”  
“Why not dream of something you can actually have? Like getting through the war alive?”  
  
Warm hands brushed Remus' sides and then the fingers dug in, gripping him tightly.  
  
“Getting through the war still together...” Sirius continued, far more softly. “And the future we might be able to have together if this all gets sorted out.”  
  
Remus leant his cheek into the kiss Sirius placed on it and closed his eyes. The mention of the threat of everything changing turned his stomach and cooled his blood, as it always did.  
  
He was lucky to even have normality. He didn't want it blown to nothing for the sake of a war.  
  
“Come on, let's go downstairs and get Lily to make us dinner.”  
  
Remus, however, remained by the cot for a long time, looking down at the tiny baby who sparked feelings in his chest which could never be fulfilled.


End file.
